User blog:Anomalous13/How Bloons Wiki has helped me in life
Hey there, Anomalous13 here again. Being bored and having the time, I'd like to mention the things I've learned here on Bloons Wiki. (Despite my multiple leave of absences, I will always find myself coming back here, even after four years of claiming to "leave the wiki".) I would also like to express my gratitude towards the positive contributors here, the staff, and anyone else who has helped the wiki's development. Realizations on Moderating While losing interest in Bloons, I continue to visit this wiki and moderate it. You might ask, "If you have no more passion for Bloons, why are you still moderating it?" Well you see, I've always had a knack for moderating things, and I find it to be enjoyable. Not because "i'm an admin and have power!!!" (let's be honest, who doesn't like power), but because it provides a great experience for me. I get to work on various skills such as judgment, maturity, interaction, leadership, etc. I'm glad that I've been able to return to this wiki and its welcoming staff numerous times after leaving, I'm not sure what I'd do without them. Another thing is that I find moderating to be productive, as it's something you volunteer for. To take time that could be spent elsewhere, and using it to make a forum or wiki clean is just remarkable. It's like community service; well that's the way I see it. TLDR; Moderating Bloons Wiki has been a great experience that has helped me in life by allowing me to work on various skills and traits, specifically leadership and judgment. Interacting With Others I'd like to bring up the 'interaction' bit I mentioned earlier. Even before my adoption request was accepted, I've done a good amount of interacting with fellow contributors here. I've worked (and are still working) with the staff here, and we usually discuss about the wiki. There have been countless discussions, debates, and arguments I have been involved in. I sure didn't enjoy some of them, but I learned from them. My main point is, talking to people here all the time helps my socializing and debating skills, which could sure use some improvement. TLDR; Interacting with others on this wiki has helped my socializing and debating skills. Handling Things Maturely I've also learned here that you're not going to like everyone you work with, so you have be mature and deal with it. If you can't do that, you're not very professional. The amount of trolls and immature people I had to deal with made me lose my composure. It's not a mature thing to do, and I admit to making mistakes. Of course, I'm human and far from perfect. I've made several mistakes while moderating this wiki. But I've learned from those mistakes, and self-evaluation is a great quality to have. When something doesn't go my way now, I handle it with ease! Unlike most adults who throw tantrums at the slightest inconvenience, I prefer to deal with things calmly. Sheesh, some adults should take some notes. TLDR; I've learned to handle issues more maturely. ''' '''Remember kids, learning is fun, until you're tested on knowledge! Category:Blog posts